


Moments

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is made of so many moments-<br/>incomplete moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Life is made of so many moments-  
incomplete moments.  
Emotions clash in an endless torrent.

And you're only one of seven billion people,  
all in their own moments.

A moment could be anything-  
A slap, a kiss, a second.  
A gun shot, a swirling skirt, a death.

A swirl of color, feeling, emotion,  
connected to the next by the faintest of threads,  
a trail reaching into infinity.

 


End file.
